Anata
by raven serpentine
Summary: "Onii-sama..." Her call started it all. First M-fic. READ AND REVIEW! :) cover image not mine
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.

**Anata by raven serpentine**

Chapter 1

Irritation. That was what he felt when he saw her talking to her orange-haired boyfriend. Yes,the boy has talent but he looks too occupied with his friends than with his girlfriend.

His adopted sister, Rukia, was his former wife's sister. He let her in the clan because of his promise to his former wife. Hisana wanted him to protect Rukia.

He saw Rukia kiss her boyfriend on the lips and it irritated him more. He is attracted to her but he should not go further than watching her. She only sees him as an elder brother and she respects him. He must not destroy what they have now.

* * *

One night, he was reading in his room when he heard sobs. He stood from his seat, slid the door and walked the halls. Their house was a traditional home with sliding doors for each room. There was a koi pond outside and sakura trees that surround the compound. There was only 3 of them who lives there, him, Rukia and the stay-in maid. As he neared the sound of the sobs, he discovered it was from Rukia's room. He slid the door and saw her leaning on the wall near her laid out was still in the dress she wore earlier that day for a day out with her friends. Her head was tucked between her chest and knees and she is shaking. He quickly went to her side to comfort her.

"Rukia, what's wrong?"

"Onii-sama.."

She threw herself in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"We're not together anymore."

Rage started to come to him as he asked his next question.

"What did he do?"

He saw her hesitating to answer.

"Rukia, tell me."

"I saw him kissing Inoue. I knew she likes him but I did not know that he felt the same way for her too. I was so stupid. Why did I not notice it before?"

Rukia started to sob again against his chest. He lifted her head and wiped her tears.

"You can always lean on me, Rukia."

"Onii-sama..."

She looked at him with tenderness and his control over himself slipped. He kissed her. Surprisingly, she returned the kiss and it turned to a make out session between them. Byakuya held her body close to his own and supported her neck as he continued to kiss her. He savors her taste as he slids his tongue in her mouth and entwine it with hers. She leaned to the wall as he moved from her mouth to licking her ear and lightly biting it.

"Onii-sama.."

He also went for her neck and found a spot where he licked and bit her. She moaned making the feel on his pants tighter. He pushed her back on the wall, moving himself between her legs. Her eyes fluttered as he kissed her again passionately, unconsciously rubbing his tightness to her panties. Both of them panted as they released each other for air.

"Onii-sama...why are we?"She said in between the pants.

He was able to control himself for a year so why did he have to lose control now?

"Tell me honestly Rukia, did you hate what I did?"

"No."

"Then can I continue?"

"W-what?"

"I won't do anything without your permission."

She looked at him in the eyes and saw that he is intently listening to what her answer may be. She held his face and kissed him.

"Alright."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. He lowered his pants revealing his manliness. Her eyes widened.

"Onii-sama, would that...fit?"

He lifted her dress up and moved her panties to the side. He then touched her womanhood and felt the slickness of her essence. He slid his finger inside her and moved it in and out. He quickened his pace. He wanted to make sure that she will be ready for him.

"Onii-sama! Ah! Ah! Dont move your finger too much or I'll...ah!"

As she neared her release, he felt him remove his fingers and slowly enter her with his.

"Onii- ah!"

"Ru-kia...you're so tight."

He supported her butt with his hands and pushed it downwards to meet his thrusts. Rukia tightened her hold on his shirt as she moaned everytime he thrust into her. Byakuya repeatedly said her name as he thrust into her, his pace going faster.

"Rukia...Rukia.."

"Onii-sama..ah! Onii-"

He raised one of her legs to his shoulder and started moving harder and faster.

"Ah! Its coming, Onii-sama. Ah!"

After a few more deeper thrusts, he filled her with his essence as she released hers. He felt his legs become numb due to his kneeling position and leaned to her for a while.

"Be my mate, Rukia."

"Onii-sama, this is a mistake. You are my brother by law."

"Not anymore when you become my mate."

"Maybe you are only being clouded by lust. Please, I dont want to feel so stupid again."

"I've been in love with you for a year now so dont think that this is something I have done because of lust."

"Onii-sama."

She looked into his eyes and saw that he is not joking.

"I...I'm still in junior high."

"The marriage can wait."

"I dont know. I'm still fresh from my break up with Ichigo."

"Let's give us a try, Rukia. I will surely do my best to make you happy."

"Okay."

She smiled as he kissed her forehead and remove himself from her. She missed the warmth that was there moments ago. He carried her like a princess to her futon and was about to return to his room when her hand stopped him.

"Please stay, Onii-sama."

He nodded and laid together with her on the futon. She hugged him and moments later, she fell asleep.

* * *

This is set on modern day scene though they still have a traditional system, elders and all. My first Rated M fic. READ AND REVIEW! Constructive criticisms are welcomed. :)

.raven serpentine


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.

**Anata by raven serpentine**

Chapter 2

Morning came and Rukia found that her Onii-sama left her side while she was asleep. It made her feel quite disappointed. She sighed and moved to get clothes from her cabinet. She wants to take a bath. She blushed as she felt the stickiness between her legs. Last night was unexpected. Who would have thought that her Onii-sama loves her for a year now? He was very popular with girls and yet, she never saw him with a girlfriend. Of course, she too was attracted to him before but did not pursue her feelings more because of their brother-sister relationship. Last night's activities definitely changed their relationship. She blushed again remembering what they did. It was not her first time doing it but it was only last night where she felt that loved in the arms of a man.

"What are you thinking?"

"Onii-sama! You startled me."

"I apologize if I ever brought you worries by doing the things I did last night. However, you must know that I did not regret anything."

"No..it, Its okay. Its not like I hated it. I dont regret it either." She said as she blushed.

Byakuya walked towards her. She felt her heart beat faster. Even more when he lifted her head and looked right through her eyes with love.

"Thank you for accepting me. I love you."

She blushed a deeper shade of red as he said those words. She gave him a quick kiss and ran towards the bathroom.

Byakuya smiled as he saw her ran with a red face. She was starting to fall for him. Maybe he should already talk with the elders about his plan to marry Rukia?

Rukia ran towards the bathroom and quickly showered to ease her blush. She never thought he'd be this vocal with his feelings for her. How very endearing. Is she falling for him? She should not be. At least not yet for she was with Ichigo until yesterday afternoon.

"Oh dear. Keep yourself together, Rukia."

* * *

As weeks went by, she only saw him during mornings for breakfast. She thought that maybe he have been busy with paperwork, after all he is the President of Kuchiki Enterprises. Even during breakfast, he eats quickly and leaves. They dont have time for chatting anymore. It was like the old times. Did he resort to forgetting what happened to them and got himself busy to avoid her? She doesnt want to admit it but she is missing him. Didnt he say that we'll try us? She sighed. Yes, fresh air would be good.

Byakuya went home much earlier that night only to find Rukia not around. He looked for her around the house and did not saw her. Where could she be? He was about to go outside the compound when he spotted her under a sakura tree. He walked towards her and in a minute, was already in front of her.

"Onii-sama.."

"Rukia, be ready for tomorrow. We will be going to a beach."

"W-wait...you have work right?"

"No, I've already done my week's worth of work."

Now, she understood that he became so busy because he was trying to make a time to be with her.

"Alright." She smiled.

* * *

Byakuya and Rukia reached Resort Usagi by noon. The receptionist of the hotel quickly welcomed them as soon as she saw them.

"Did you have a room reservation, sir?"

"Yes, under the name of Byakuya Kuchiki."

She briefly checked the accomodations and gladly held out the key to them.

"Here is your key, sir. Enjoy your stay!"

Rukia followed behind her Onii-sama to where the room is.

Their room has a queen sized bed with a good view of the sunset. Upon reaching the room, they left their bags, changed to their swimming attire and only brought their valuables.

Byakuya took Rukia's hand and linked it with his.

"Onii-"

"Byakuya."

"Huh?"

"Call me by my name when its only the two of us."

"Oh. Okay, B-Byakuya."

The two of them then continued to stroll the seaside while holding hands. They also had a race from the shore to a nearby rock. They laughed as they enjoyed themselves. Finally, a stress free day for them. No one is looking and no one tries to bother them. After a while, they stopped on the part of the shore where people rarely pass. They sat on the ground watching the sunset. It was such a great view.

"Byakuya, why do you do so much effort?"

"Just take it as me courting you. Have you fallen for me now?"

He meant it as a joke but did not expect that she'd say an honest answer.

"Maybe... I think so."

Their eyes met. Their faces getting closer until its an inch apart. Rukia cant take the tension anymore and initiated the kiss. Byakuya let Rukia dominate him. She moved her tongue to entwine with him as her hand travelled to his manliness, taking it out from his shorts. She began moving her hand up and down his phallus. Byakuya groaned as he also reached for her womanhood to finger fuck her. She moaned as both their paces advanced. She rubbed the tip of his phallus occasionally while she moved her hand up and down. He added a second finger in her and thrusted in even faster. Both felt themselves about to release and kissed while trying to make their movements faster. It did not take long before they did.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Rukia..uhhh"

Love juices dripped on their hands as both panted. Rukia licked the cum that was in her palm turning him on. He felt his manliness became stiff and in a moment, Byakuya carried her in a princess-like way and went back to the hotel.

* * *

Byakuya pushed her to the wall of the fire exit and kissed her passionately. They are now in the fire exit of the 3rd floor, one floor below where their room is located. She returned the kiss with equal passion and felt him lick her neck.

"I need you, Rukia."

His eyes looked at her with hunger and passion. She never saw him like this before and it thrilled her. She nodded.

"Stretch yourself for me over that stair step."

Rukia did as she's told and sat on the stair step. She shyly widened her legs and stretched her womanhood. She looked so lewd like that and it really turned him on. She was so wet for him. Without restrictions, he slided into her. He was so big and hard. She can feel his warmth in her. He thrusted in her roughly. He desired her so much and finally, she is his. He moved her to her side and slided in and out of her in a leisurely pace.

"Ahh! Please..Faster! Faster Onii-sama!"

His pace went faster and moments later, he released his love juice in her.

"I think that's enough touching for today. I dont want you to be so spent because of me."

She smiled as she was carried by Byakuya to their room. What unexpected changes happened to them. She was his brother by law and now he is her lover. She hooked her arms at his neck as he carried her and smelled his scent.

"I love you, Onii-sama",she mumbled as she fell asleep..

Byakuya smiled and kissed the head of the now sleeping Rukia.

* * *

Here is the second chapter! Thank you for those who favorited and are following this. READ AND REVIEW! :D

.raven serpentine


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.

**Anata by raven serpentine**

Chapter 3

"You're marrying Hisana's sister?"

"Yes, Elder Gin."

"Aren't you just mistaking her for Hisana? I remember that you've loved Hisana so much that you are willing to fight with members of the clan just to marry her."

"No, Elder Gin. Rukia is different from Hisana and I feel stronger feelings for her than anyone, even with my deceased wife."

"Are you sure you are not just pushing yourself on her? Rukia may not be accepted by the other elders but I recognize her strength and talent. I dont want it to go to waste."

"I'll keep that in mind, Elder."

"You're the family head, Byakuya. You must know that elders will approve of you taking another wife if she'll give you an heir. Hisana was not able to give you one and it quite disappointed them."

"Yes, Elder. I shall now take my leave. Thank you for your wisdom."

Elder Gin nodded and Byakuya proceeded to Karakura High School.

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of classes.

"Have you seen that white car outside our school? Who might that be waiting for?"

"I dont know but it sure was a grand car!"

"Yeah!"

White car? It could not be him right? Afterall, he still has work. Rukia arranged her things and went down the building. Nearing the gate, she was suddenly grabbed by the hand.

"Ichigo!"

From the car, Byakuya can see how the boy grabbed Rukia. What could that boy's intentions be?

"Rukia, I just want to apologize for what happened."

"Yeah. I really felt miserable then. You could have just told me that you dont want me anymore but you have to go and meet her behind my back."

"Rukia,I'm sorry for hurting you. I am really hoping that we can be friends again, also with Inoue."

"It's okay. Because of that, I was able to know who really loves me. I can't promise that we can return immediately as friends. Trust is very important, you know? And I don't think I can talk to Inoue right away but we can be civil."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, very. I'm much better actually. Don't worry."

"Rukia."

"Onii-sama! What are you doing here?"

"We're going, Rukia."

"Oh, okay. Good bye, Ichigo."

Byakuya glared at Ichigo. He really wants to punch the guy.

"Onii-sama? We're going, right?"

"Yes."

* * *

Byakuya parked his car in an open place where you can see the panoramic view of the city.

"Byakuya, what's wrong?"

"Have I been forcing you to do things you don't want to?"

"What brought this on? No. I am my own person. I can reject the things you do to me if I don't want it."

"Rukia, you must know that the things I do to you is not only because of lust. I love you."

"I know and I am thankful for that. You always make me feel so loved, Byakuya."

"Do you still have feelings for Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Rukia looked at him and for a moment, he was scared of her answer.

"You know what, he approached me earlier to apologize for what he did. He said that he wants us to be friends again. I said that we can be civil until we can return to that friendship. What was surprising was I did not feel hurt because he found another but because he and Inoue betrayed my trust."

Byakuya felt Rukia hold his hand.

"I don't love him anymore. I found someone that made me feel loved and he was right beside me. I love you, Byakuya."

Byakuya enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Rukia. Thank you."

Rukia smiled and hugged him back and whispered.

"I love you, Anata."

Byakuya was overwhelmed with happiness. She loves him. She accepted his feelings and responded to it. Though it does not show much in his face, he can't explain how thankful and happy he was with what she said. Byakuya released her from the embrace and held her hand.

"Will you marry me?"

"I would love to."

Byakuya gave her a smack on the lips and a kiss on the cheek.

"But Byakuya, what about school?"

"We can hide it till your graduation next year or I can use my connections."

"Alright."

Byakuya still held her hand as he drove home.

"I consulted Elder Gin and he seems to be alright with our marriage."

"I don't want a grand wedding, Byakuya. A simple one with selected people close to us will do."

"We'll do it as you wish, my dear."

* * *

Three months passed in preparation for the wedding. They became extra careful in their movements because they don't want the media to know that the president of Kuchiki Enterprises will be marrying. They want it to be private.

They chose a small church near the coastal area. There were only 20 people at most. Renji, Rukia's childhood friend was there. He was shocked to know at first but was very happy for her. Ukitsuke and Byakuya's other close friends was also there. Elder Gin also went with his granddaughter.

With the slow and piano rendition of the song "All of Me", Rukia walked the aisle in her white dress that reached an inch below her knees and a veil that lightly covered her face. Byakuya held her hand once she got near him and led themselves in front of the priest.

"Do you, Byakuya, take this woman as your wife, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And you, Rukia, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?

"I do."

"I now proclaim you as husband and wife united by God and the law. You may now kiss the bride."

Byakuya slowly moved Rukia's veil and kissed her on the lips. Everyone stood and clapped. Renji, however, whistled. Byakuya released Rukia from the kiss.

"I love you, Anata."

"I love you too, Lady Kuchiki Rukia."

* * *

Here is the third chapter! Thank you for all who reads this. The next chapter will be up soon :D Read and Review!

.raven serpentine


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.

**Anata by raven serpentine**

Chapter 4

The other elders recognized Rukia with the wish that she must bear a child within the year. Byakuya got her most fertile day of the month and recorded it. Rukia paid not much attention to it because she thought its normal for a husband to know her wife's cycles, after all the elders want them to produce an heir quickly.

* * *

It was Friday and finally there's no school tomorrow. She entered the compound. It seems so looked at her watch. It was 6pm. Maybe her "Onii-sama" is not here yet. Sometimes, she still calls her husband like that for a tease. She laughed when she remembered how he raised his eyebrow when she called him Onii-sama again. She turned to the corner and suddenly, she felt someone grab her. Her bag was tossed somewhere in a hurry. He lightly raised her leg and without warning, plunged into her.

"Ah! Wait! Onii-sama! Ah! Ah!"

"You're always so wet, Rukia. So tight and ready for me."

The thrusts became rough as he aim for release. Rukia was in a daze. It was so sudden but it felt so good. Moments later, he filled her full of his essence. Still connected, she was carried by Byakuya to his room. She glanced from her position and noticed that a futon was already laid on the ground. He moved them towards there.

"Anata, what's with the sudden sex? Is something wrong?"

"Your most fertile day is tomorrow."

Byakuya removed his manliness for a while.

"And then?"

"We'll make love for the whole day to make sure you'll be pregnant."

"Wait. Wha- ah! ah!"

He slided into her again and started fucking her roughly. He raised both of her legs to his shoulders and thrusted even faster.

"Byakuya..Anata..dont be so rough..ah!"

His thrusts became deeper reaching the entrance to her womb.

"I'm near. I'm cumming. Bya- ah!"

He thrusted to the deepest of her core and released his essence deep within her.

"I love you." Rukia whispered as she fell asleep from tiredness.

Byakuya kissed her forehead. Alright, i'll let you off for now my dear.

* * *

Rukia stirred from her sleep when she felt something poking her from behind.

"Rukia, I'm going in."

Then she suddenly felt something thrust into her slowly. Her eyes wide open now, she saw him thrusting to her from behind.

"Bya-kuya..Ah!..how about work?.."

"I took my leave for two days starting today."

"Who would have thought that you are this passionate."

"Then let's get to know each other more."

He stopped to divest her from her school uniform of last night and his business suit. Fully naked, he wandered his eyes on her making her conscious. She tried to hide her A-cup breasts but was stopped by Byakuya.

"You are so beautiful, Rukia."

He caressed her breasts while licking her neck. His ministrations went lower and lower. He licked her nipples, earning gasps and moans from Rukia and sucked on them like a baby.

His tongue then trailed from her breasts through her stomach down to her womanhood. He licked her cavern and sucked on her clitoris.

"Ahh! No more! Anata! Ahh!"

Rukia's essence flowed from her womanhood. Byakuya licked her essence and motioned for her to lick him too. Rukia took him in her hand and licked him from the bottom to the tip. She repeated the action a few times more and took him in her mouth. He held her head as she sucked him. He grunted. It felt so good. When he was about to release, he fucked her mouth and groaned. He shooted his essence in her mouth and Rukia swallowed it all. He made her stand in all fours. After getting her okay, he began fucking her.

"Rukia, I'm melting inside you. Ah...your so hot!"

"Faster Anata! Ahhh!"

He increased his pace and released his essence inside her. Her cavern felt so full. He bit and licked the back of her neck, creating a mark.

Both of them lied sated on the futon when suddenly they heard a sound.

"grrr..."

"I'm hungry, Byakuya." Rukia said in embarassment.

"Come, let's eat outside."

* * *

They went to a nearby shopping district by car and ate burger steak for lunch. They also bought some ingredients they can use for dinner. They stopped by the park and sat on the bench. Byakuya linked his arm with hers.

"Rukia, how many kids do you want to have?"

"So we're family planning now eh. I'd want only two or three."

"Why? I want five."

Rukia laughed.

"Alright, let's compromise. We'll have four children and we'll support them with all we've got."

"That's fine with me. I'd like that."

"What would we name him?"

"How did you know it'll be a boy?"

"Anata.."

"How about Shiro?"

"What about Xeno?"

They both laughed as they think of possible names for their children. Byakuya caressed Rukia's thigh and whispered to her in a low and seductive voice.

"How about we go home now and make our Shiro and Xeno?"

Rukia blushed. His voice really made her hot all over. She nodded.

Once his car entered the compound, he grabbed her from the passenger's seat and pushed her to the back seat. He raised her dress and began touching her through her panties.

"W-wait! Here in the car?"

"Why not?"

"What if someone saw us?"

Feeling that she is already ready for him, he pushed her panties to the side and plunged in her.

"Then let them see."

"Ah! Byakuya! No...Ah!"

"Raise your voice, koi. Let them hear you. Let them see you."

Byakuya felt her tighten to the idea of her being seen by other people. He thrusted to her harder and faster until they both reached their release. In a while, he whispered to her ear.

"Dont worry, koi. The maid is on day off and the gate is closed."

"You naughty man." She sighed.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. The two quickly made themselves neat and went to see the guest that disturbed their activities.

* * *

"Yoruichi-sama! Welcome!"

"It doesnt seem that I'm welcomed to our little bocchama here. Have I interrupted something?"

Rukia blushed.

"No Yoruichi-sama."

"What brings you here?" Byakuya said.

"I just want to give this to my gift."

Yoruichi gave an envelope to Byakuya. Byakuya looked at her and bowed. After a few more talk, she left the compound.

"What's in the envelope?"

"Plane tickets to England."

"Wow! Really? I'm so excited!"

Byakuya smiled and kissed her cheek. He whispered to her ear.

"Why dont we continue our schedule for today, koi?"

Rukia blushed and nodded. They went to Byakuya's room, now their room. Moans and groans could be heard from the room all night till dawn as the two commensurate their marriage.

* * *

So this is the fourth chapter and I'm still deciding if I should add an epilogue. Anyway, thank you for reading this honeymoon chapter and please review. Arigatou gozaimasu! :)

.raven serpentine


End file.
